Future Mirror
by Elle Werner
Summary: Yuuri accidentally looked into Demon Mirror, again. This time he was sent to the future instead of the past. WolfYuu. Mpreg. COMPLETE. ONESHOT.


**Future Mirror**

Summary: Yuuri accidentally looks into Demon Mirror, again. This time he's sent to the future instead of past. WolfYuu. Mpreg.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: KKM not mine. I really wish I could own it.

Warning: unbeta'd/OOC/Mpreg

This story happen after Yuuri has comes to terms with his own feeling for Wolfram. They're in lovey-dovey(?) relationship.

* * *

><p>In the treasure room, a Maou was looking for something while making some notes about it.<p>

"What are you doing, wimp?" a sudden husky voice interrupted Yuuri's job.

The double black glanced behind him and saw his fiancé walking towards him. He smiled widely before he replied.

"Oh, Wolfram. Nothing, it just Gunter wanted me to analyze the old artifacts in this room. And how many times do I need to remind you, I'm not a wimp." Yuuri sighed – tired with all the Maou's duties and his fiancé's antics – and rubbed his temple. On one of these days, Yuuri was sure he would become a twin to Gwendal.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around the younger half-demon's waist. "I'll help you categorize the artifacts."

The young king turned his head at Wolfram and smiled. "Thank you, Wolf."

"Hmph! It's because you're a wimp that I decided to help you." Wolfram snorted and tightened his hug. Yuuri just chuckled at his fiancé's behaviour and let Wolfram hug him. All gone his fatigues.

The blond soldier then leaned forward and brushed his lips towards the double black's one. The chaste kiss turned into a passionate one when both of them were too engulfed in the 'activity'.

Pushing his fiancé to one of the many shelves in the treasure room, the fire demon proceeded to ravish the double black. However, fate seemed to hate both of them when a bowl – a _familiar_ one – fell onto Yuuri's head.

"Ouch!" Yuuri exclaimed and Wolfram stopped his advance.

"What is it, wimp?" Wolfram rose one of his eyebrows. Annoyed at the sudden interruption of their sweet moment.

"It's Demon Mirror…" Yuuri said and looked into the bowl. Nah, it was his big mistake when he then fell unconscious and his soul sucked into the Demon Mirror.

~ Future (After 10 years) ~

Yuuri opened his eyes slowly, feeling his head slightly hurt. However, when he woke up he was in the Maou's office. He glanced at the surroundings and saw Gwendal signing a parchment.

He then stared at his hand; there was a quill, and he was in the middle of signing the paperwork.

'Hmm… I remember went to the treasure room and Wolfram was kissing me.' Yuuri blushed, remembering what they doing in the treasure room before he frowned. 'Then, Demon Mirror fell on top of my head and I was unconscious.'

"Don't tell me I'm sent to the past again?!" he exclaimed loudly and stood from his chair.

"Your Majesty, is there something wrong?" Gwendal looked at him as if he wanted to strangle the Maou.

Yuuri realized he was not alone…quickly apologized to the grumpy demon. "Ehehe… sorry, Gwendal. I didn't see you there."

The young king sat back on his chair and thought calmly. 'But, this don't seem like a past and everything seems normal.'

Then, the door was opened, revealing an angry blond Prince. He stood up there with one hand on his hip. Yuuri thought again. 'There, Wolfram. He looks normal to me. Maybe I just dreamed going to the treasure room and Demon Mirror falling on my head.'

"Wimp! How dare you're late! Didn't you promise to have a lunch with our children in the garden?" Wolfram walked into the office and advanced to his fiancé.

Yuuri looked at him, shocked. 'Our children? Eh, what do you mean Wolfram? Since when did I promise to eat lunch in the garden?'

"Sorry, Wolf… I forgot. And what did you mean by our children. We only have one child, Greta. Did you mean, our children, Bearbees, are coming back?" Yuuri said, confused.

Wolfram looked at him as if he had gone crazy. "Yuuri, are you okay? It's our biological children. The twins! Don't tell me you forgot about our children's existence too?" Wolfram growled and slammed the desk.

'Eh? What was he talking about? Biological children? Us?' Yuuri backed to the chair and laughed nervously. "Eheheh… Wolf, don't be mad. I was just joking. How can I forget our kids?"

The blond demon huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You better be!" he glared at the boy before he spoke in a quick manner. "Come on! Let's go now. We don't want to make them wait for their parents." Wolfram grabbed the double black's hand and forced him out from the office.

Gwendal sat on his chair quietly and grumbled. His wrinkles had multiplied and his eyebrow twitched dangerously.

"Even after they're married, they still act like children themselves."

~ Future (After 10 years) ~

Yuuri sat on the blanket below the tree. While, Wolfram was going to get their children. He let his back slump against the tree. His thought was erratic right now and everything seemed normal but there was something going on. Yuuri knew it but he didn't know what it was. Until…

"Daddy~! Daddy!" two little boys' voice could be heard from afar. Before Yuuri realized it, two bundles hit his stomach and made him let out a pain noise. "Oof!"

Wolfram sighed and walked to Yuuri. "Okay, you two. Behave yourselves. Daddy, is going to get a stomach-ache if you bump onto him like that."

Both of the kids pouted and one of them snorted, mirroring the exact Wolfram's snort and crossed arms trademark. Yuuri's eyes slowly trailed over his stomach and saw two little boys. About 2 years in human age. One of them had black eyes and black hair. Another had blond hair and emerald eyes. The blond haired one looked apologetic towards Yuuri and the black haired one mirrored Wolfram's trademark.

"Wolf?" Yuuri looked at Wolfram, perplexed. 'What is going on? Why these children look like our twin?' he thought.

Wolfram looked at him and scoffed. "What is it wimp?"

"Hey, I'm not a wimp!" the automatic reply came out of Yuuri's mouth.

"Enough… let's have our lunch. You still have much paperwork to sign," Wolfram cut him off and proceeding to prepare the food.

Yuuri kept quiet and just stared at _his_ children. The blond haired boy looked at him with puppy eyes and walked closer. "Daddy, can I sit on your lap?" he asked quietly.

'Cute!' Yuuri thought and smiled. "Okay, here… let sit with Daddy." he said happily, ignoring the uneasy feelings in his stomach. 'Okay maybe they're our adopted children. But, they look exactly like Wolf and I.'

"Yay~! I love Daddy~!" he exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the black haired one was sitting on the blanket and acting like a fine gentleman – just like Wolfram. Wolfram handed him the sandwich and a cup of milk. "Thank you, Papa" he said politely. "You're welcome" was the reply from Wolfram as he smiled lovingly.

The blond Prince then handed Yuuri and their other boy sandwiches and two drinks; one tea and one milk.

"Thanks, Wolf."

"Thank you, Papa."

Yuuri smiled at the little boys' politeness. Even though, one of them acted like a proud brat. They ate in peace and laughed when the little boys fighting, wanting to play with their Daddy.

~ Future (After 10 years) ~

They were retired after a busy day. Wolfram and Yuuri was back to their room and the young King sighed in relief as he sat on the bed. The blond demon walked closer to the double black and proceeded to massage the younger's shoulders.

"Thanks, Wolf." Yuuri said quietly, enjoying the massage.

"You're welcome." Wolfram replied with a low husky voice. Without any warning, he then continued to kiss the double black and lay him on the bed.

"W-Wolf… let me change my clothes first." Yuuri stammered. A blush crept onto his face as he looked away from the man on top of him.

Wolfram stared at his husband, smiling seductively. "Why are you still shy? We've been married for 8 years…" he advanced as he pinned both of his husband's hands above his head.

Yuuri looked at him shocked, though, his face was red with embarrassment. "Eh? What did you mean we've been married for 8 years?"

"Yuuri? What were you talking about? Are you even forgetting we've married?" Wolfram asked, confused at his husband's peculiar act.

"Ehh! So, those kids… when was we adopting them?" Yuuri asked and took a fleeting moment of Wolfram's confusion to escape from the firm grip.

The blond demon looked at the double black in annoyance and irritation. "Yuuri, what were you talking about? They are _our_ children. You, yourself gave birth to them. Why are you forgetting that?" he scoffed at the look of his husband's ashen face.

Yuuri's could feel all his blood drained from his head. 'That's mean, I'm in the future. And what? I gave birth to a twin?' he looked at Wolfram, fear in his huge eyes.

"Wolf, you are not going to touch me from now on…" he said, making Wolfram twitch his eyebrow in annoyance.

"What? You wimp! What is it your problem this time?" he asked angrily and moved closer to Yuuri.

Yuuri backed away and started to run away from their bedroom.

"Wait! Yuuri, you wimp! Come back here!"

Yuuri could feel his body was starting to dissolve and sighed in relief. 'Hopefully, Wolfram will not manage to catch me.' he thought before he was unconscious again.

~ Back to the Past ~

When Yuuri opened his eyes, he was in Wolfram and his shared bedroom with a worried Wolfram sitting on the edge of the king-sized bed. Wolfram's eyes wide opened when he saw his fiancé wake up.

"Yuuri! I'm glad you've woke up. Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. He leaned in and touched the double black's forehead before he kissed it softly.

Yuuri stared at Wolfram and remembered of his future. "Wolfram, you are not going to touch me from now on." he said and moved further away from his fiancé.

Wolfram looked at him and blinked. "What? Were you saying that you don't want a male fiancé again?" he growled as the eyebrow twitched dangerously.

"N-No… that's not what I mean… I mean is…" Yuuri stammered on his own words. His face was starting to blush hard.

"Then, what is it?" Wolfram gritted his teeth, trying his best to control his anger.

"I just went to the future…" Yuuri said silently.

Wolfram looked at him and an interest could be seen from his face. "Oh… so what did you see?"

"W-we'd been married for 8 years and we've two children. A twin. Two boys. One double black and one have your eyes and hair."

Wolfram smirked and leaned closer to his wimpy fiancé. "So? Why I can't touch you?"

"I-I don't want to get pregnant… a-and h-how can male get pregnant? It's illogical!" Yuuri scooted further away.

"Yuuri… in Shin Makoku, demon and half-demon male could get pregnant but usually it's the half-demon that get pregnant. Since, demon male is hard to get impregnated." he leaned more closely.

Yuuri scooted further away. His face looked shocked at the revealation. "S-So… you were saying, male really can get pregnant?" his face started to pale.

"Yes…" Wolfram smiled sexily and took that chance to pin his fiancé hands.

"W-Wolfram! Let me go!" Yuuri said and squirmed in his fiancé's firm grip.

"No." the blond soldier replied in a low husky voice. He smirked as the double black boy squirmed helplessly under him. Yuuri looked so delicious.

"Gah! Wolfram! Where are you touching? We still don't get married!" Yuuri said in panicked voice as he tried to escape from his fiancé's grasp. However, Wolfram was stronger than he was. The escape was futile.

"It's okay. Since, we're going to get married in two months," Wolfram said in a seducing manner. "It'll be fine even if you get pregnant now."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GET PREGNANT!"

~ END ~

* * *

><p>REPOST<p> 


End file.
